Electrical connectors conventionally include a housing that retains a plurality of electrically conductive terminals that define opposed mounting ends and mating ends configured to be placed in electrical communication with respective first and second complementary electrical devices. For instance, flat flex cables are widely used to connect the first electrical device to the mounting end of an electrical connector. Accordingly, when the electrical connector is mated to the second electrical device, the first and second electrical devices are placed in electrical communication. Flat flex cables have found increasing use as a replacement for costly and, in particular, heavy-weight cable harnesses.